Niñera por un día
by SonicMoon08
Summary: El coronel y la teniente deciden salir a cenar. Pero al parecer hay un problema, nadie puede cuidar de sus niños. ¡Nadie mas que Havoc!
1. Como llegado del cielo

**Francamente no se en que estaba pensando al escribir esto... Simplemente me vino la idea a la cabeza. ^^UUU Aun asi espero  
les guste! **  
_**  


* * *

**_

Capitulo 1

Acababan de dar las doce del mediodía en el cuartel general. Por todos lados se veían militares caminando apresurados hacia el comedor para asegurarse un lugar, se escuchaban miles de voces hablando a la vez, los pasillos estaban inundados de un fuerte olor a comida que hacía agua la boca, y entre todo ese caos, el teniente Havoc caminaba cabizbajo sin darse cuanta de nada ni de nadie.

Ayer había sido otro de esos días.

Le pedía a una linda chica que salieran, se divertían, charlaban y la pasaban muy bien, y luego el coronel Mustang llegaba para arruinarlo todo.

Francamente, no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Eso ya era algo habitual. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poquitín desanimado, después de todo, es de humanos sentirse deprimido de vez en cuando.

Así que, regresando a nuestra historia, el teniente iba caminaba por los pasillos, divagando sobre lo antes comentado, cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al parecer había dos personas discutiendo al final del pasillo. Una pareja para ser exactos.

-¡Nunca te das tiempo para mi!-gritaba furiosa la mujer- ¡Pero si que te das tiempo para ir a beber con esos amigos tuyos!

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto amor mío…-le respondió el pobre prácticamente de rodillas y con mirada suplicante.

-¿No es cierto? ¿¡No es cierto!?- su mano se deslizó hasta la pistola que guardaba en el bolsillo para sacarla. Su esposo inmediatamente se alejo de ella pegándose a la pared, y levanto las manos enfrente de su rostro como defensa.

-¡Perdóname Riza!-le rogó el coronel a su esposa- ¡Haré lo que sea para enmendarme! ¡Lo juro! Solo no me dispares con esa cosa…

-¡No me vengas con eso Roy!

-Pero amorcito…

Riza sabia que iba a terminar cediendo de todos modos… Nunca pasaba más de un día enojada con el. Roy era simplemente demasiado adorable para resistir, y ella lo amaba profundamente. ¿Por algo era su esposo, no?

Finalmente soltó el arma y dio un gran suspiro. Aun frunciendo el seño y con voz molesta le preguntó que tenia en mente.

-Si quieres te llevo a cenar… -le dijo el hombre, alegre de que no le hubiera volado los sesos.- ¿Qué dices?

De nuevo la rubia dio un suspiro, pero término aceptando su propuesta.

-Mas te vale que sea un lugar lindo, Roy Mustang.-le dijo, ahora con una sonrisa decorándole el rostro.

-Como tú quieras linda.-respondió dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas picaronas.

-Pero tenemos un problema Roy…

-¿Qué es…?

-Martha se va esta tarde a visitar a su familia, y no tenemos quien cuide a los niños.

-¡Diablos!-el coronel no estaba feliz de que se le hubieran aguado los planes de reconciliación.

Definitivamente ese era un problema… Y encontrar a una niñera a esta hora no iba a ser fácil. El coronel siguió pensando un rato en que hacer, en eso se dio cuenta de el hombre parado en medio del pasillo.

-Havoc…

Fue como una iluminación divina. De repente, Havoc ya no estaba vestido en su uniforme, pero traía puesto un abrigo negro de mangas largas, zapatos y una falda del mismo color que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Sobre su cabeza había un sombrero con pequeñas flores, en su mano llevaba un gran bolso y en la otra, una sombrilla.

-¡Havoc!-exclamó Roy volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Si Mustang?- contestó este confundido.

-¿Cuidarías a nuestros niños esta tarde?

-¡QUE!- exclamaron ambos, Riza y Havoc, al unísono.

-¡Roy, eso es ridículo!-le regañó su esposa- Havoc es un militar, no una niñera.

-¿Y eso que? Seguro que sabe cuidar niños… ¿Verdad Havoc?

-Pues… Solía cuidar a mi hermano cuando era un niño, pero…

-¿Ves Riza? ¡Es perfecto!-el hombre volteo a ver a su esposa con cara de euforia.

-Bueno…Supongo que esta bien.- pero ésta aun estaba un tantito preocupada.

-¡ESPEREN!- gritó Havoc- ¡Ni siquiera eh dicho que si!-y en efecto, el pobre no había tenido opinión alguna. El coronel había sacado conclusiones demasiado pronto. ¿Qué tal si tenia algo mas importante que hacer ese día? ¿O que tal si simplemente no quería? Acaso sus deseos no importaban para na-

- Te aumento el salario.

-¿A que hora llego señor?- preguntó la nueva niñera. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en realidad…

Ah… Havoc… Pobre e inocente Havoc. No tenía ni la menor idea en lo que se acababa de meter.  


* * *

**  
Dejen reviews porfavor. ^o^ La critica (constructiva) de veras ayuda!**


	2. El gran debut de Marry Havoc Poppins

**Me alegro que les guste! Y gracias por los reviews! Me esforzare** **por traer el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda...  
Nos leemos!^o^  
**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

-Aquí debe ser…

Mary Havoc Poppins, que caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, se detuvo a contemplar una linda casa con un gran jardín que estaba a su derecha. Por como se veía supuso que esta era la residencia Mustang, y por lo tanto, su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Al menos por unas horas. Echo un vistazo a su reloj para asegurarse de estar a tiempo, y sin mas, se adentró en el jardín.

-¡Al fin llegas!-le dijo alegre el coronel, ahora vestido formalmente, al salir por la puerta principal.- Temía que te acobardaras…

-Ja, ja… Como si me fuera a dar miedo cuidar a unos niñitos…-le respondió Havoc un poco molesto.

-Recuerda que no son "unos niñitos",-dijo el coronel poniéndole las manos en los hombros y con una expresión fúnebre - Son "mis niñitos", y si les pasa algo te juro que te voy a…

-¿Podrías venir un momento, Roy?-se oyó una voz decir desde dentro de la casa.

-¡Si amor!- de repente el Roy tenebroso y amenazante se transformo en un Roy feliz y amoroso que, dando saltitos, se introdujo de nuevo en la casa.

-Lo que le hace el amor a un hombre… -suspiró Havoc.

Un momento después, salio de la casa la pareja Mustang, brazo en brazo, pareciendo más una bella pintura que cualquier cosa. Fue tanta la impresión que Havoc dejo caer el cigarro de la boca. Por suerte callo en el mullido césped, pero justo cuando iba a recogerlo del suelo, este prendió fuego.

-¡Que demonios te sucede Mustang!-le grito colérico al coronel- ¡Era el ultimo que tenia!

-Pues, que bien.-le dijo Roy sin perder la compostura- ¿Acaso creías que te iba a dejar fumar cerca de mis hijos?

-Pero…tu… yo…

-¿Si?

-Nada… -vencido, Havoc recogió el cigarro chamuscado y lo guardo en su bolsillo mientras se ponía de pie.- ¿A que hora regresan?

Esta vez fue Riza quien le respondió.

- Llegaremos a eso de la once… Solo tienes que vigilar que los niños no hagan nada peligroso ni desastroso. Dales la cena a las siete, ya la tengo preparada solo para calentar en el refrigerador. Mándalos a la cama a las nueve, pero antes léeles un cuento y…

-Si, si. ¿No tienen que irse ya?- la interrumpió el rubio.

-Pero…

-Esta bien, lo dejamos en tus manos.-dijo impaciente el pelinegro jalando el brazo de su esposa con dirección al auto.- ¡Nos vemos Havoc!

-¡Si necesitas algo, no estaremos muy lejos! Solo vamos a…

- ¡Tranquila Riza! Solo nos iremos unas horas.

Tomo un rato el que la rubia se calmara y subiera al auto, pero al final la feliz pareja logro irse sin más contratiempos. Así, riendo un poco por la escena que acababa de presenciar, Havoc entro a la casa.

-¿Hola?-dijo cuando hubo entrado pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Inmediatamente se vio distraído por la magnificencia de esa casa. Aunque bien no era una mansión, estaba tan bien decorada que el solo verla causaba una gran impresión.

Siguió caminado embelezado hasta que se tropezó con algo grande… ¿y peludo? Volteo el rostro para ver quien era su agresor y lo único que logro fue que una gran lengua rosa le babeara la cara. En la gran casa resonó la risa de dos niños.

Apoyados en el barandal del segundo piso, una pequeña rubia y un chico de cabellos negros miraban a Havoc al mismo tiempo que se reían estruendosamente de el.

-¡Al parecer le agradas al perrito!-dijo el pelinegro entre carcajadas.

-Ja, ja, ja…-murmuro Havoc al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la baba de la cara- ¡Será mejor que bajen y dejen de reírse!

Aun riendo un poco los niños bajaron por la escalera y se pararon frente a Havoc.

-¿Eres la niñera?-le pregunto la pequeña

-Si, y eso significa que estoy a cargo.

-No te creo…-le dijo su vez el niño- Tienes pinta de borracho.

Havoc frunció el ceño.-Tenia que ser hijo de Roy.-pensó.

-Como sea niños, estoy a cargo. ¿Y saben lo que pasara si les pasa algo a ustedes mientras estoy a cargo?

La pequeña rubia levanto la mano. -¿Papi te chamuscara?

-Exacto- asintió la niñera- Así que nada de cosas peligrosas…

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza.

-A ver... –Havoc se rasco la barbilla- Tu eres Melissa, ¿no?-le dijo a la niña.

-Si.

-Y tu eres… -dijo señalando al joven-¿James?

-Nicholas.-le respondió el chico con expresión seria.

-Bueno, estuve cerca.-siguió el hombre- Yo soy Havoc, pero pueden llamarme Havoc. Mucho gusto. Ahora, ¿que tal si vamos a la cocina por un refrigerio?

Sin esperar la respuesta de los chicos, Havoc se precipito a la cocina dejándolos atrás con una expresión de "¿Pero que diablos…?" en el rostro.

* * *


End file.
